Occupation: Tamer?
by Tsubasa8
Summary: What would the Tamers be when they grow up? That's something they have to figure out. Slightly Rukato.


Me: The title isn't doesn't really reflect the plot of the story that much, but it's okay. So, what would the Tamers have as jobs when they grow up? Some I'm not quite sure on, but others I have a few ideas. Maybe… anyways, this will have the Tamers discussing it. I used the dub names here because I included something which is only in the dubbed version. *Rukato*

Disclaimer: Guess what? I don't own Digimon! Bandai, Disney, and Toei Animation do! Toei, those people with Sailor Moon, Dragonball/Z/GT, Slam Dunk, One Piece, Marmalade Boy, Hime-chan no Ribbon, Hana Yori Dango, Kinnikuman, Saint Seiya, blah blah blah…

**                                                                                                Occupation: Tamer?**

Chapter 1: Aspirations

            "Hey, Rika!" 

            Rika Nonaka looked up to see her all her friends waiting for her. Takato was the one who had called out her name. She smiled as she approached the group of Tamers. Rika had been friends with the others for a while now. As a result, they've started going out places together. Today, they were going to see "Digimon Frontier: Revival of the Ancients." 

            "Hi, guys," she greeted. "Thanks for waiting for me."

            "It was no problem," Henry assured her. "We've been listening to Kazu rant about the movie."

            "Hey, it was only about what the movie's about," Kazu protested.

            "And how cool it's going to be," Kenta chimed in.

            "Well, what else would I say? That it's the worst thing ever to come across since calculus?" Kazu replied sarcastically. "Come on, it's Digimon!" The Tamers began walking away as he said this. "Hey, guys! Wait up!" Kazu jogged after them.

            "How was the recording for "Frontier" today, Rika?" Takato asked as they walked along.

            "The same as usual. I did a few lines, and that was that," she answered. "It's a bit boring at times, actually."

            "What about when you say stuff like: "Ahh! Now even _I can't wait to see what happens. Find out next time on Digimon: Digital Monsters!" Kazu shouted, imitating the narrator. Rika ignored him._

            "I didn't even want to go. It's you guys who brought me there when they announced the auditions."  She shoved her hands into her pockets. "I think they only chose me because of my Digimon Queen and Tamer reputation. Someone else deserves to be the narrator for the show."

            "No way!" Takato said. "They wouldn't do something like that. You have a great voice, Rika." Hearing this, Rika turned to face Takato. "Uh- what I meant was they chose you because of your voice, not some reputation," he looked away.

"It's nice hearing you're voice on television," Jeri smiled.

"Thanks, but I just don't like it," Rika shrugged her shoulders.

"I guess that rules you out as becoming a voice actor for an occupation," Jen said.

            "An occupation?" Ruki raised an eyebrow. 

            Jen slightly tilted his head up. "Yeah. Haven't you guys ever wondered what you would like to have to do for a living?"

            Takato looked thoughtful. "Hmm…well, I like drawing, so I thought maybe I could become a cartoonist. After working in the bakery for a while, I'll make up a portfolio and send it in to a publisher."

            "You mean drawings like that one from out Tamers banner?" Kazu laughed, and Kenta joined in.

            "Hey, I'll have become better at it by that time!" Takato countered. He turned to face Henry. "What about you, Henry? Something in information technology?" Takato guessed easily.

            "Yeah, probably," Henry smiled. "I like working with computers. It doesn't hurt that my father is in the field either. How about you, guys?" Henry gestured at Kazu and Kenta. (A/N: Ryo Akiyama groupies? Hee hee! Just joking!)

            "A job?" Kazu said. "Well, I don't want to do anything boring. Maybe I'll become an actor! I can move around and stuff!"

            "How are you going to remember all those lines?" Kenta asked. "You can't even study for a test."

            Kazu glared at Kenta, then thought. "Uhh… well, maybe _I'll become a voice actor! I can just sit around and read off the script!" Kazu beamed._

            "Hey, that sounds like the perfect job!" Kenta agreed. "Maybe I'll become one too!"

            "So, it'll be a comedy act, will it?" Rika smirked.

            "Be quiet!" the duo cried in unison. Then they remembered Rika being the voice of the narrator for Frontier. Much to Rika's dismay, they decided to start bombarding her with questions.

            Takato sweatdropped at the sight. "So, what are you planning to do, Jeri?"

            "Hmm… I'm not quite sure. I'll probably stay in the family business like you for a while." She paused. "Actually, maybe I'll become a teacher. A kindergarten teacher might be nice. I like kids, so working with them could be fun." 

            "That's great, Jeri!" Takato responded. "I know you would make an excellent teacher!" he grinned.

            "Thanks!" she smiled.

            "Will you guys leave me alone!?" Rika shouted at K&K. (A/N: Heh, K&K! ^_^)

***

            When the Tamers got to the theatre, they immediately took the middle row. From left to right, sat: Kenta, Kazu, Henry, Takato, Rika, and then Jeri.

            While waiting for the movie to start, Jen asked, " Do any of you guys want something from the snack bar?"

            "Can I get some popcorn and a soda?" inquired Kazu.

            "Yeah, me too," said Kenta.

            "Do you guys have money to pay for it?" Takato questioned the both of them.

            "Uhh…" they both went. Digging into their pockets, they were able to find some cash to give to Jen.

            "Here," they said in unison. "Thanks, Henry!"

            "No problem," he replied. He turned to his left. "Do you guys want something?"

            "Water's fine," Rika replied.

            "I wouldn't mind a small popcorn and soda," said Takato.

            "I'll come help you with the food," offered Jeri.

            "Thanks, that would help me out a lot," Henry gratefully took her offer. The two of them left to get the refreshments, while the other four stayed behind in their seats. Kazu and Kenta were talking about what they heard about the movie, while Takato and Rika just sat in silence. Then Takato remembered something.

            "Uh, Rika?" he slightly turned to face her.

            "Hm?" she responded, but didn't turn away from the theatre screen.

            "Well, everyone else talked about what they might do when they grow up, but…what about you?"

            Rika thought for a moment. "I don't know."

            "What?" Takato blinked.

            "I said I don't know. I've never really thought about it," she simply said.

            "Well, you can't be a Tamer for the rest of your life," he laughed. "Taking out troublesome Digimon doesn't exactly earn income, you know."

            "Maybe I could make Yamaki pay me to do it," she replied with a straight face.

            Takato stared blankly at her. 'Is she serious?' He shook his head. "Haven't you ever dreamt about what you would like to be when you were younger?" he asked her. She shook her head no. 

            "Well, your mother's a model…" he trailed off, not expecting what was coming next.

            "I'm most _definitely not becoming a model!" Rika nearly shouted throughout the theatre. The people around them started staring at the two._

            "Rika, okay, okay, I get it! Just don't say it so loudly!" Takato tried to calm her down.

            "Are you guys okay?" Kazu and Kenta had put their conversation on hold, looking down the aisle to see what has caused Rika's sudden outburst.

            "Uh, she's fine!" Takato reassured them. Kazu and Kenta still looked suspicious, but decided to turn back to each other and continue talking.

            "Phew!" Takato turned to Rika, who now had her arms crossed.

            "Umm…" he started, unsure of himself. Rika gazed up at him.

            "I'm _not becoming a model," she stated clearly for him. "Wearing all of those clothes, and doing all those stupid poses. It's not me."_

            "Have you tried it before?" Takato timidly asked. 

            Rika slightly blushed, but it wasn't visible in the dim theatre. 'How would he react if he found out I had gone to do a modeling shoot?' "No," she said, facing her left.

            "But if you never tried it, how would you know that you don't like it?" Takato continued.

            "I know that I wouldn't," she snapped back. "Can we please drop this?"

            "Fine," Takato looked back at the screen. "You wouldn't make a bad model, though," he mumbled to himself.

            "What!?" Rika had overheard him.

            "What? Uh, nothing!" he stammered. "I didn't say anything!"

            "Yes, you did!" she fumed. "Don't lie to me, Takato! Repeat what you just said!"

            "Um- uh- Oh, look! Henry and Jeri's back!" He leapt out of his seat and made his way towards them. "Here, let me help you guys." Takato took a popcorn and soda Jen's hands.

            "Uh…thanks, Takato," Jen said, a bit confused at Takato's sudden movement. Jeri smiled at him, then went back to sit next to Rika. 

            "Jen, switch seats with me," Takato whispered to his friend.

            "Huh? Why?" he asked. "Did something happen?"

            "What? No, why would you say that?" Takato spoke quickly.

            "Because Rika seems to keep glaring at you," he replied.

            "What?" Takato slowly turned around, to see Rika staring angrily at him. She redirected her gaze to Jeri. He gulped. Takato faced Henry. "Oh, it's nothing really, eh heh heh…"

            "Are you sure?" Jen raised an eyebrow. Takato nodded his head. Sighing, Jen said, "Alright, I guess it's okay."

            "Thanks," Takato grinned in relief. They went back to their seats, but with Jen and Takato switching. "Here's your food, guys." Takato handed Kazu and Kenta their refreshments.

            "Eh? Why did you switch seats with Henry?" Kazu asked. Kenta watched, popping a piece of popcorn in his mouth.

            "Oh, I can't see the screen properly from where I am, so Jen said it would be okay to switch with him. He is taller than me after all," Takato discreetly replied.

            "Hmm, I see." Takato was taking a sip from his soda, when Kazu said, "Are you sure it has nothing to do with Rika?" He nearly choked.

            "No!" he spat at him.

            "Yeah, right," Kazu snickered.

            "Yeah," Kenta agreed, smiling. "We saw _something_ going on over there, not to mention Rika's outburst. What were you guys talking about?"

            "Forget it!" Takato said.

            "Come on, you can tell us. We're you're friends! You told us about Guilmon after all," Kazu said.

            "That was different," Takato protested.

            "Why, because this is about a girl and not a Digimon?" Kazu and Kenta snickered together.

            "Y- I mean, no!" Takato was finding it hard to stop them from bothering him. Kazu and Kenta just continued to chuckle.

            "Don't tell us you like the Digimon Queen," sneered Kazu.

            "I don't!" Takato practically shouted.

            "Takato!" Jen turned to face him. "Stop being so loud. Rika keeps trying to figure out what you guys are talking about." Jen was feeling the tension between Takato's conversation, and Rika's yearning to find out what was going on. It was making him a bit nervous, and Rika kept looking over at Takato.

            "Sorry," Takato apologized. He went back to Kazu and Kenta, sighing. "Look, if I tell you what happened, will you guys stop bothering me and _swear not to tell anyone about it?" The duo nodded their heads. _

            "Tamer's honour," they said in unison, holding up their hands.

            "Alright, here's what happened…"

            'I wonder what they're saying.' Rika was looking at the boys from the corner of her eyes.

            "Rika," Jeri interrupted her thoughts. "Would you like some of my candy?" she smiled kindly.

            "Oh, thanks, Jeri," she smiled back.

***

            "Whoa, that was great!" Kazu said as he came out of the theatre with the others. The Tamers shielded their eyes from the sun as they went outside.

            "Ah, movie blindness!" Kenta said, placing his hands over his eyes.

            "Heh, bet you wish you had a visor like me!" Kazu said proudly.

            "Actually, I think clip on shades would be cooler," Kenta replied.

            "Excuse me?" Kazu and Kenta launched into an argument. Takato laughed as he watched this, then Henry pulled him aside.

            "Takato, tell me what happened. You told Kazu and Kenta, so tell me too," he said. "I had to sit next to her after all. Do you know how hard it is to sit beside her when she keeps looking next to me?"

            "Yeah, okay. Here it goes…"

            Rika was with Jeri, yet looking over a Takato and Henry. 'Now he's telling Henry something. What did he say in the theatre exactly?'

            "Rika," Jeri once again said, snapping Rika out of it.

            "Eh?" Rika turned to Jeri. "What?"

            "Why do you keep looking at Henry?" 

            "What!? I'm not looking at Henry, I'm looking at Takato!" she cried, then blushed as she realized what she had just said.

            "Really?" Jeri grinned.

            "That's not what I meant!"

            "Then what do you mean?" she asked sweetly.

            "Look, while you and Henry were getting stuff, Takato and I were talking. Then he said something, but I didn't hear him properly."

            "And you want to know what it is he said," she finished for her.

            "Uh…yeah, a bit…" she gazed downwards.

            "Well, he's finished with Henry now. Why don't you go and ask him?"

            Rika glanced back up. "I think I will." She promptly strolled over to Takato, and grabbed his shirt sleeve. "I have to ask you something," she said, dragging him away from the others. The other four gathered together.

            "Uh oh, looks like Chumley's in for it now," said Kazu.

            "I don't think so," Henry replied. "She just want's to know what it is he told us."

           "What did he tell you?" Jeri asked Henry. He leaned over and whispered in Jeri's ear. "Really?" He nodded his head. Jeri giggled, then looked over at the two. "Those two have such interesting chemistry, don't you think?"

            "Huh?" was generally what Kazu and Kenta said.

            "Do you mean that they would be good as a couple?" Henry asked Jeri. She smiled and nodded.

            Kazu and Kenta's reaction was, "Ehhhh!?" 

            "Takato and Rika as a couple? That's a little hard to believe," Kazu said in shock. Kenta agreed.

            "I don't think so," Jeri responded, as she gazed back at the couple. 

            Henry followed her gaze. He grinned. "Maybe…"

            Rika was making Takato feel nervous now, as she pulled him to the side. He knew what she was going to ask, and sure enough, she did. Letting go of his sleeve, she whirled about to face him.

            "Tell me," she started, placing her hands on her hips, "what you said to the guys."

            "Umm…"

            "Was it about what you mumbled after our talk? If it is, I want to know what you mumbled exactly."

            "Well… it was, and…" Takato paused, trying to stall for time. Like that was going to work. Rika just crossed her arms in front of her.

            "And…" She started tapping her foot.

            'Oh, man, I can't tell her the truth…it'll kill me! _She'll_ kill me! Okay, plan B. If I can't say the truth, I'll have to tweak it.' "I said that I think you should still try it," he fibbed.

            "Is that true?" she asked. He slowly nodded his head, feeling a bit guilty about fibbing to one of his best friends. She put her arms by her side. "Why do you insist on me taking up modeling?"

            "It's not that I want you to become a model," Takato said, "it's just that I want to make sure you know where you want to go in the future. I want you to be successful and happy with your life." Rika stared at him.

            "I am and will continue to be," she replied.

            "What?"

            "I have great family and friends already, who will always be there for me, to support me in whatever I want to do in life. I think that's a pretty good start already. Even if I'm not sure what I want to do now, when I come to a decision, I'll have all of you to help back me up."

            Takato listened intently to her every word. He smiled. "You can count on it."

            She smiled back at him. "Thanks."

            "Hey, guys! Come on, or we'll leave without you!"

            "That can only be Kazu," Takato grinned.

            "Well, let's not keep them waiting," Rika replied back.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Me: I found this a bit short, but oh well. I'm not too good at writing extensive pieces of literature or whatever. For future chapters, I'm thinking about having some of the Tamers (especially Rika) trying to experience their/some, job choices. I'm not really planning on making this like ten chapters or anything, especially with schoolwork to do. I guess that means no frequent updates either. I'll try to do my best. I want to end this in a few chapters so I get to Rika's job conclusion at the end, which I've already selected by the way. Sorry if you want it to be something else. R&R onegai! No flames, just suggestions. ^_^  
  



End file.
